


The Pickle.

by CrowleySinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, only a little, powerful crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/pseuds/CrowleySinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby, Dean and Sam are outnumbered. When Castiel doesn't answer Bobby's call for help, who is next in the address book? Crowley...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pickle.

Bobby had only thought there would be four werewolves that he, Sam and Dean would be taking care of tonight.

Werewolves were hard to fight by themselves. But it turned out, an entire pack that consisted of around 20 remained was a death sentence. Of course Sam and Dean had thought it was a pack of seven. Bobby had been requested to help out in the culling of this human killer pack but now a part of him was regretting his quick agreement and going along with the Winchesters plan, which was sneak in and them kill them all. No questions asked.

Bobby looked over the tipped table to see an enraged beast speeding towards him. With one well aimed shot, Bobby took it out with a silver bullet.

"We need to get out of here!" Bobby yelled, glancing over at Dean who was reloading. Sweat gathered under his dirty and rugged old cap.

"Amen to that, I'm on my last couple of silver bullets." Dean shouted back. He pulled the pistol up and aimed, hastily taking out two werewolves heading their way, one a female, the other, male.

"Sam? How is that escape route coming along?" Dean called, glancing over to his younger brother who shot randomly through the air. He had already run out of bullets, now he was just trying to give the illusion that he hadn't and that he was still dangerous. It was surprisingly working, but Sam knew it wouldn't for much longer.

"Since when was I in charge of finding us an escape route?" Sam replied with an exasperated tone, quickly glancing around, now trying to find a way out of this mess.

"I don't know Sammy-" Dean started before Bobby cut over him.

"Enough bickering Dean. For now focus on staying alive and let Sam do his thing. Hopefully we won't become puppy food tonight." Bobby commanded. Instantly Dean shut his trap.

Bobby looked forward again. They'd be lucky if they did survive this. Bobby thought of the two people that could get them all out of this pickle. Cas with his angelic powers could smite all these creatures in no time. Bobby grit his teeth as well as grimaced at the thought of the second person he could pray for for help. Crowley who was now king of hell, he would probably get the job done either as quick as or quicker then Castiel. Basically he was the devil and that came with an extreme amount of power. But Bobby especially didn't want to ask for his help since their last little experience between each other... The whole soul thing.

Bobby pursed his lips at the thought. That kiss between them... And the following night, thank heaven and hell Crowley hadn't told Sam and Dean then and there in his office that day. Their faces had been mortified enough as it was. Bobby felt blood rushing to his cheeks at the thought of it all.

Doubting either would hear, Bobby decided what the heck. He might die here tonight, so if there was anyway out of being torn apart by werewolves, he would take that chance.

"Castiel, if you can hear me right now, we really need your angel powers to save our asses. So if you could turn up and save our hides, I'd be grateful." Bobby said lamely under his breath. He impatiently glanced around the lobby for a minute and to his dismay, didn't see Cas, though he hadn't exactly been expecting to.

Bobby cursed under his breath knowing what he was about to do. A desperate bleat. Bobby laughed sourly under his breath. He had to go crawling back to the devil.

"Crowley..." Bobby started. He let the word spit out from his clenched teeth as he cleanly cut off a werewolves head with his large silver coated machete.

"You... You massive ass." He muttered lamely, trying to think of an insult and barely managing to find words at all.

"I'm about to become dogs dinner - werewolves not hellhounds..so.. Why am I even bothering this is so stupid." Bobby grumbled. He was a stubborn bastard, but then again, so was Crowley.

"Just get your ass here." Bobby grunted finally.

"Bobby come on!" Sam yelled just as Dean kicked open a locked door behind Bobby. Perfect. Sort of. It lead to a long corridor but hey, better then being stuck in a death room. All these thoughts dashed through Bobby's head.

"Go on then! What are you waiting for? I'm right behind you!" Bobby told both the boys, lending them some covering fire to get them to safety before him. Dean nodded and pushed Sam through the doorway, backing through it as well.

"Bobby come on!" Dean yelled. Quickly Bobby spun on his heel and started running to the saviour exit only to skid to a stop as a werewolf jumped in front of him, a determined look on her face.

Bobby raised up his gun to shoot... Only to hear a familiar empty click. No more bullets. The werewolf wasted no time after realising she hadn't been shot. She dashed forward and grabbed a hold of Bobby's left arm with both hands which was swinging at her with the machete. In less then a second she dug her claws into his arm and snapped it in two different places. When the sound of the sickening crunch met his ears the same time he felt the blast of intense pain sear up his arm, Bobby howled out in agony.

"You god forsaken son of a bitch!" He yelled, not being able to stop the tears springing to his eyes. The werewolf smirked victoriously. Everything was happening so fast and in Bobby's pain haze, he barely registered Dean shouting or the werewolf grabbing his shirt front.

"God Damn-" Bobby started to mumble in realisation. He didn't finish of course, as the werewolf picked him up and threw him through the lobby. Everything went dark after Bobby impacted through something and slid along the ground.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

"Balls!" Bobby panted, pushing himself up off the ground as soon as consciousness re-entered his being. He felt an intense stinging on his back and then on his hand as he pushed up off the floor. Hearing the crunch under him, Bobby looked down to see he was lying on some old broken glass. He felt blood start to well up and trickle down his back.  _That's what the cracking noise was..._ Bobby realised, remembering flying through something moments earlier.

Bobby looked up to see about seven werewolves standing around him. _Man they're fast... And extremely pissed off looking_. Bobby thought with a light head.

The female werewolf strode forth baring her teeth.

"This is for everyone." She uttered, confident now she'd taken down the hunter who had taken down so many of her own.

"I don't think so." A furious low and gravelly voice said. Bobby's eyes widened as he recognised who that voice belonged to.

A figure dressed in a well made black suit appeared in front of him, brandishing a large silver knife. With surprising ease, the devil lifted the werewolf off the ground before roughly shoving the knife deep within her chest and dragging downwards till her guts spilt out onto the floor. She barely had time to let out a gurgle before she was dead. With no care, he threw her lifeless corpse onto the ground and rounded on the others. With a signature click of his fingers, the remaining werewolves exploded into shreds of flesh, blood and guts, soaking Bobby and the king of hell in remains.

Bobby watched with shock and awe as Crowley turned around to face him. He was dripping in blood from head to toe. The demon ran a hand over his head, messing up his hair that had been slicked down with blood.

"Crowley." Bobby barely croaked.

He was drifting into unconsciousness. His head hurt. His arm hurt. His back hurt. Everything hurt. He felt his body about to fall backwards onto the glass again, heavy and sore. But before his back made contact with the shards of glass for a second time, he felt warm arms encircle him.

Bobby felt himself being pulled against Crowley's equally wet chest and then off the ground with an audible grunt from Crowley.

Bobby felt Crowley's slick hand slip underneath his shirt and slide upwards till it was pressing against Bobby's wounded and bloodied back. He let out a pained shout trying push Crowley away with one arm.

"What the hell are you doing Crowley?" His whispered through clenched teeth. He shot Crowley a glare who rolled his eyes in response.

"I'm helping you, you blasted idiot." He growled. A searing hot pain burnt at Bobby's back suddenly and he screamed in pain, muscles tensed as he gripped at Crowley, hands grabbing at him.

"Let go!" Bobby howled, back arching in an attempt to get away from Crowley's hand.

Crowley watched down at Bobby. He was writhing in agony in his arms. _I'm hurting the silly bastard._ Crowley thought. He was tempted to stop... But instead, with a clenched jaw he kept going. _Never leave unfinished business._

The pain didn't last much longer and the burn eased in a warm residue feeling. It was the feeling you'd get when you were wrapped in a bundle of blankets or when you were sitting next to a fire with a mug of hot chocolate warming your hands. Bobby let out a relieved sigh and finally sagged in Crowley's arms.

Slowly Crowley lowered Bobby to his feet. Bobby held his broken arm- only to realise it wasn't broken anymore. Curiously he stretched his arm out in front. All his wounds even tiny little nicks and scratches were gone. _He healed me_. Bobby realised in wonder.

"Crowley.... Thanks." His thanks was cut short as he felt Crowley slam him against a wall.

"What the hell Bobby?" Crowley shouted. "Are you a complete ape? What in heaven and hell could've convinced you to bloody get yourself wound up fighting 20 werewolves. Not 4 or 5 but 20?!"

"I- what's it to you?" Bobby spluttered, trying to sound annoyed only to sound surprised.

"Hey! Let him go Crowley or I swear you're gonna get it." Sam's voice interrupted the duo's little chat. Crowley heard the familiar click of the colt being readied.

Without letting go of Bobby or even looking at the brothers, he flicked his hand, disarming Dean of the gun before sending them flying up against the other side of the room.

"Don't move." Crowley growled before letting go of Bobby's shirt and spinning around.

"Winchesters. I could've guessed." He goaded, striding forth and looking at the struggling and squirming brothers. Sam had to admit, Crowley did look quite alarming, covered in blood and not looking in the least way cheerful.

"I bet my bones it was your idea for this act of absolute stupidity?" He asked sarcastically. Dean only grunted, baring his teeth.

"Thought so." Crowley flicked his hand and the brothers struggles ceased, their heads dropping forward.

Bobby, took a step forward, about to ask what the hell Crowley had done when he heard loud snores. Bobby gave a sigh of relief. It was short lived as he saw Crowley spin on his heel. He strode back over to Bobby who tried to walk backwards, only to bump into the wall behind him. Crowley stopped in front of him, their chests almost touching. The king of hell looked up at the hunter and for some reason it didn't matter that Bobby was fairly taller than Crowley, it was obvious in this situation which of the two was more dangerous even if you were a stranger onlooking the situation.

"I'd never expected this from you Bobby. Those two fools, definitely- but you?" He sounded so disappointed and Bobby just wanted to shrink away. "But I'm glad you called for me." He said gently. Bobby's eyes widened.

"You heard that?" Bobby asked, feeling heat tingle his cheeks at the thought of Crowley listening to his... distress call. Crowley weakly laughed at Bobby's embarrassment. Without thinking twice he rose a hand up and rested it on the back of Bobby's head.

"Yes I heard that. Aren't you glad that I did..." Crowley laughed breathily.

It's funny how you can try to stubbornly hide your feelings for someone but at the end of the day they come out eventually. They're always there. No matter how much you try to hide them to others as well as yourself.

Crowley pulled Bobby's head down and he didn't resist, instead leaning forward. It was a bloody kiss. Literally. And when they pulled away Crowley smiled affectionately before gently patting the side of Bobby's blood covered face.

"I don't condone getting into pickles like this where you almost die... But if you do, don't hesitate to call for me." Crowley told Bobby quietly.

"Ok. Thanks." Bobby said lamely.

"I want you to promise me if you need help to call for me." Crowley said seriously. Bobby rolled his eyes but deep down felt affection blooming through his chest.

"I promise Crowley."

"Oh and you're missing your helmet."

"My what-" Crowley reached up and put on Bobby's old cap, pulling it down so much that Bobby's vision was blocked.

"Oh haha." He said sarcastically, hearing Crowley chuckle.

"What can I say? I'm a funny guy." Crowley responded.

Bobby pulled the cap back up to its proper position and looked around where Crowley had just been and saw and Sam and Dean getting to their feet. He was gone.

"Uhg what happened?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I just blacked out." Sam replied.

"Same. But I remember Crowley." Dean added, helping Sam up. "What happened? Why was he here? And why are you soaked in blood?"

Bobby moved forth, wiping blood off him that was already starting to dry.

"Well. I was about to become dogs dinner... and Crowley appeared. He saved my sorry ass and then healed all my wounds, which is good or I might've died from them alone."

"What? Why would he do that?" Sam asked, cocking his head to one side in wonder like a dog.

"Because I called for him."

"Why not Cas?"

"I did he never showed."

Ironically, there was a flutter of angel wings.

"Cas." Sam exclaimed, surprised by the second guest appearance.

"Hello Sam. Dean. Bobby I heard your call. I'm sorry I wasn't here immediately but I was attending to urgent business. How can I help-" The polite angel asked.

"Yeah well you're about 10 minutes late." Bobby muttered. Some help you are. Bobby thought, although he was secretly pleased Castiel hadn't shown up on time...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so leave a critique, a correction or comment your feels! It's always the best when anyone leaves feedback even if it is a simple "Niiiiiiiice." 
> 
> Thanks for reading dude! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
